This project is designed to study the process of malignant transformation induced in cells infected with viruses known to produce tumors in animals with reference to various mechanisms of viral neoplasia, properties of the host cell that are altered as it becomes malignant and the nature of the latent infections which may develop in cells infected with tumor viruses. Studies are also directed to the possible isolation and identification of viruses related to malignant disease in man.